In the game of golf a player's ball on a green will often lie within or close to the path between the cup and the ball position of another player. To overcome this interference or stymie, and to avoid distraction, the player with the interferring ball will mark its position and then temporarily remove the ball from the putting surface of the green. This marking is typically done with a plastic ball marker in the form of a disc-shaped base from one principal surface of which a short spike or tit projects. Once pressed to the green the spike penetrates the soil so as to anchor the marker in place while the base provides a smooth surface over which other players' balls may roll without impairment to their roll speed or direction.
Though ball markers of the type described function well they are somewhat cumbersome to use. Specifically, when not in use they typically are carried in a pocket of a player's trousers or skirt. However, since they are generally of the same size and feel as some coins, such as pennies and dimes, which also are carried in the pockets, and since they are usually mixed with golf tees in the pockets, they are not readily retrievable. Thus, a player will often have to fumble about in trying to locate one in his pocket right at a time when other players are waiting for him to mark his ball.
Heretofore, devices and items of wearing apparel have been developed for holding golf accessories such as ball markers and tees while not in use. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,895,797 teaches a golf ball marker having a surface formed of a non-woven fibrous material that forms a soft mat similar in texture to the grass of a green. A pad faced with resilient hooks for temporary locking connection with the non-woven fibers is provided that may be attached to the visor of a cap. Unfortunately, though such may be used with facility it is done so at a substantial increase in cost. Moreover, many players, who have traditionally used coins as markers, or smooth plastic markers, question their effect upon ball roll.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,069,954 discloses a wrist band type of golf accessory holder formed with elastic tapes. Again, though the device does work it is an independent accessory in itself that must be purchased and worn. Many golfers feel uncomfortable in wearing such a band, loaded with accessories, on their wrists while executing golf swings. Furthermore, fastening and releasing a marker from the bands requires a substantial degree of dexterity since the markers must be seated and unseated between the loops much as one fastens and unfastens a button from a button hole--but all done with only one hand.
Accordingly, it is seen that there remains a need for a device or apparatus for holding golf ball markers that would be simple to use, inexpensive, and which would not necessarily constitute an item of apparel in addition to that normally worn by golfers. It is to the fulfillment of this need that the present invention is primarily directed.